Merry McGarrett Christmas
by Leni-H50
Summary: There is a lone ornament on the McGarrett Christmas tree. It may not be your typical Christmas decor but there is a story behind it. McRoll fluff. One shot.


_**McRoll Christmas Past and Present**_

_**A special shout-out to all my McRoll fans. Merry Christmas!**_

Danny and Grace entered the McGarrett home to find Steve and Catherine standing in the living room staring at the Christmas tree they had just erected.

"Merry Christmas!" he announced as he placed the festive red and green gift bag under the tree

"Merry Christmas!" Grace announced as she ran into the house tackling Steve and Catherine to the ground.

"Wow, someone's excited" Steve commented as he recovered from her tackle.

"Hi Danny, Merry Christmas" Catherine approached him and gave him a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

"Merry Christmas" Steve then approached and shook his hand.

"So…" Danny hesitated as he examined the tree. He crossed his arms in judgment "This is your idea of what a Christmas tree should look like?"

"Its fine just the way it is" Catherine stated as she placed her arm around Steve's waist

"I know it's a little plain, but I couldn't find the box of ornaments my parents had. I think maybe my dad threw them out after mom died. I mean after she faked her own death" Steve began to fidget

Catherine turned and looked at Steve directly "It still looks beautiful and we are together, that is all that matters" she smiled at Danny hoping for an agreement from him

Realizing how difficult the Holidays must be on him Danny changed his tone "Really, babe, it looks great" Danny agreed patting Steve on the shoulder

Grace slowly walked towards the coffee table in the living room and reached for an item that was wrapped in white tissue paper. "What's this? "she asked out of curiosity.

Catherine reached for it and looked at it for a moment before she opened it. She retrieved the contents as Steve watched with a sense of awe.

"You kept it all this time?" He asked almost in a whisper

"Of course I did. It sort of became a Christmas tradition. You know Steve, this is the first Christmas we will spend together since…." She hesitated "that night on the Enterprise"

"Really? Wow. You're right" he leaned in and kissed her

"Ahem" Danny made his presence known as he pointed to Grace.

Grace stood and watched Steve and Catherine with a smile and a slight blush of the cheeks

"Umm, sorry man" Steve also seemed to be blushing

"I'm not sure that's considered a traditional Christmas ornament, but I am sure there is a story there somewhere" Danny responded with his usual sarcasm

"I want to hear it! Please? "Grace pleaded with Catherine

Catherine turned to Steve for approval "should I? Dinner won't be ready for a few more minutes?"

"Sure, why not?" He kissed her and relocated to the easy chair as they all took their places on the couch.

_**Flashback 2008**_

"I told you I'm fine, mom" Catherine tried desperately to convince her mother.

"Dear, I can tell by the sound of your voice that you are not fine" Mrs. Rollins insisted

"ok. I am not fine. I just got off shift, I'm stuck in the middle of the ocean, and I wish I was home with everyone" Catherine was practically in tears.

"I am so sorry dear, we all miss you too." Her mother was trying to be strong for her

"I love you mom, give my love to dad and everyone else. I better get some shut eye." Catherine pressed the off button on her phone and tossed it on the edge of her bunk.

She loved her service in the Navy, but the holidays were always so hard to cope with. She lay in her bunk as thoughts of her family flooded her mind. She had visions of her brothers arguing over who should place the star on top of the tree. She could smell the cigar her father would be smoking in the den, as her mother yelled for him to put it out. She imagined total chaos and she wished she was a part of it. She missed her family and never felt lonelier than she did at that moment.

It was after midnight when a soft tap on her cabin door startled her from the trance. She rolled her eyes knowing that this usually meant that something had gone wrong in the control room and her presence was needed. She reluctantly answered and remained speechless at what appeared before her. She had to shake her head just to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"Hi" Steve smiled and waited for her reaction

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"I was in the neighborhood and I thought I'd drop by" he replied with a smirk and a twinkle in his eyes

"Oh really?" she tilted her head waiting for a response

He leaned in and whispered "are you going to let me in or are you going to wait until someone walks by and catches us"

"I'm thinking about it" she smiled and slowly backed up giving him room to enter

He leaned in to kiss her the moment the door closed behind him. She backed away

"Steve, why are you here? I didn't see your team on the roster" she questioned his motives

"There was a last minute change and here I am. Call it destiny" he reached for her hand

"Destiny huh?" she reached for his outstretched hand "are you sure I won't be a distraction?" she placed emphasis on the word distraction

"That was a mistake, Cath. It turns out it was a bigger distraction, not having you in my life. "He stepped closer to her

"And it took you a year to come to that conclusion" she snapped as she removed her hand from his and placed them on her hips

"Actually, It only took me about a minute before I regretted it, but It was something I thought I needed to do. I needed to focus on my career. I heard you moved on. I heard that you and Harrington had a thing and I wasn't going to get in the middle of your happiness. I thought for sure you two would go the long haul. But then he told me that you ditched him. He said you were in love with me and wouldn't admit it. So, here I am" he maintained eye contact with her. "I want a second chance. I love you, Cath" he leaned in and kissed her.

She returned the kiss but immediately backed up slightly "Billy told you that?" she questioned

"He may have been a little drunk, but yeah he did. " Steve stared lovingly in her eyes

She reached for him. Grabbing his cheeks in each hand, she drew him closer and kissed him again. It wasn't long before their emotions took over. The kiss deepened as their tongues danced with each other's. The passion between them escalated and soon they found themselves naked in the bunk, gasping to catch their breath.

They remained in each other's arms for hours, barely saying a single word. The warmth of each other's bodies giving reassurance of the love they had for each other.

"Merry Christmas, Cath" he tightened the grip he had on her.

"Merry Christmas, Sailor. I must have been very good this year, because that was the best gift ever" she smiled

"Oh wait!" he jumped up "I have a gift for you" he searched for his disgarded pants. He reached in the pocket and retrieved an item. He handed it to her

She looked at it with amazement. She wasn't sure whether she should laugh or cry, but it was exactly what she would expect from him.

"It's not much, but I did make it myself. I had limited resources" he was so proud

"It's perfect" she smiled as she approached him for another kiss.

He looked at his watch "I better get going, we are shipping out in 30 min." he held her tighter in his arms as if he never wanted to let go.

"I wish you weren't leaving." She began to feel the tears pooling in her eyes.

"I promise, I will always find a way to be with you. I'm not letting you go again. I promise Cath. Just know that I do love you and I always have. I was a fool to keep that information from you. I should have told you sooner. "He grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her once again

"I love you too. I'll be here when you need me, always." She rested her head in the nape of his neck.

"Damn, I really got to run "he quickly got dressed, grabbed his boots, and carefully opened the cabin door, making sure no one was there to see him sneak out of her room.

_**Present time**_

"Oh My God, that was the most romantic story I have ever heard" Grace was staring at Steve and Cath with a heavenly expression on her face.

"I knew you were a softy. " Danny smirked

"Go ahead hang it on the tree" Grace beckoned to Catherine

Catherine retrieved the ornament from the box and hung it front and center on the tree. There stood the pre-lit artificial tree adorned with an unarmed hand grenade, decorated with the tips of bullet casings, and a hanger made of a piece of barbed wire fencing.

Danny tilted his head and couldn't resist the urge to make a comment "You know, that is actually the perfect decoration for this house. Nothing says a McGarrett - Rollins Christmas like a hand grenade hanging from a tree "

Catherine and Grace laughed as Steve retreated to the kitchen

"Dinner's ready, let's eat!" Steve shouted as he placed the lasagna on the table.

_**Merry Christmas! **_


End file.
